


Blue and Summer

by mahoudonuts (dolcestrega)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU: Childhood Friends, M/M, we dont beta like real clowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcestrega/pseuds/mahoudonuts
Summary: Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: SunnyToday I met you. I don’t know who ‘you’ is though because I didn’t ask for his name.-Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: SunnyToday I miss you. This love began that day when I first met you. Do you remember my name still?(Hiatus until Summer comes along)





	1. Do You Remember?

Again.

The blistering sun on his skin left an uncomfortable warmth on his skin. 

It was summer again and here he was here making his path a rugged path he knew too well as a child.

Flowers filled his nose as he walked past sunflowers standing tall in the sun, with memories of a time when those sunflowers towered over him before but now he stood a good height above them.

In his hand, was a pile of old faded notebooks with a name plastered over them in a faded black marker: ‘Claude’ and his other hand toyed with his necklace that had a plastic ring hanging down from it. Despite the obvious wear on them, the items were still in good shape and even the ring didn’t fit his finger anymore, he still wore it on a leather necklace.

He let his feet carried him all the way past the sunflowers and right into the forest, with his breath barely heaving. When Claude was younger, this would be a long hike but now with his height it’s barely much of an issue.

Finding his path through the forest, he hopped over from one steep path and another, far too familiar with this path by now that Claude easily found himself in front of a lake shimmering from the sunlight.  
  
“... It’s still so damn hot as usual. Wish that shop was still open.”  
  
He flopped down near one tree and set down the several notebooks on him, yet one brand new one stood out as Claude picked it up with a pen. 

Again, summer had started as Claude clicked it open and finally began to write.

* * *

_ Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: Sunny _

_ Today, I’m waiting again. _

_ It’s hot again, like that day when we first met. Do you still remember? _

_ Those days we spent together. _

* * *

_ Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: Sunny _

_ Today, I’m going on a trip with my parents to somewhere-ville. I was reading comic books in the car. _

* * *

“How come we have to be here out in the middle of.. **_Nowhere_**!?”

A young boy with a yellow bandana complained in the cabin that he would be staying, a notebook in hand that a name crudely written in a black marker: ‘Claude, Grade 6’. One of his homework was to write his time away in summer vacation but at the same time, the young boy felt only frustrated.

Who CARED about what he did?!

“Moooommmmm there’s NOTHING to do! NOTHING! This is NOWHEREVILLE!”

Claude rolled over on the bed while his mother had been unpacking, trying her best to ignore her son before Claude kicked down her purse by accident. With her red lipstick set on the bag, smearing on the purse that had been a gift from her husband and on the ground.  
  
The clatter of things falling on the ground made Claude paralyze in fear and facing sharp glaring eyes.

_ Uh oh. _

It was one thing to do something but to do something on dad’s gift in front of mom… Claude gulped before his body moved in instinct, quick to grab his bag and bolted right for the door. 

**“I'M SORRY MOM DON'T DESTROY ME I’M YOUR CUTE SON!!”**

**“CLAUDE VON RIEGAN!!!!”**

* * *

_ Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: Rainy _

_ I can’t go outside so I asked my mom what I could write on here. I.O.U _

_ <strike> (Teacher note): -5, Claude please do your homework properly. </strike> _

* * *

A mother’s rage was far more terrifying than boredom, he had to conclude as Claude grabbed for his straw hat on the way out of the house and running down the path. Great now he couldn’t go home until his dad was home, he sighed feeling the sun already beat down on him. Claude shoved the straw hat on his head and held the notebook in his hand, as he began to walk down the path.

What the heck could he do?

Not like there would be anything interesting to a grown up like him! He was going to middle school next year after all, so he couldn’t be interested in kid games anymore and Claude had a responsibility to be better than the other kids around him who picked on him. 

As Claude walked down the path, he look to the large field of sunflowers and whistled at the height of the flowers. Those were tall sunflowers, heck, he didn’t think he could reach up to grab the top of it right now but maybe if he was older?

Walking down the path once more, he saw a little shop to the side of the field of sunflowers and quickly made his way over. But what made his eyes sparkle that it was full of little things such as old school candy, little gadgets, photos of all sorts of vehicles, and even an icebox with ice creams that he never seen before.

“Whoaaa… These are super old..”

But he was also interested in seeing they offered fishing rods and even kites, though it was a bit weird since there wasn’t anywhere to fish nor any wind.

He lingered there for a few moments even if he saw the old woman in the corner was simply enjoying her tea, a sight that made Claude smile. It was a nice little shop but it wasn’t enough to fully capture his interest as he made his way down the path, until he saw the path began to split into a fork.

One to the forest and the other down into the small town ahead.

  
  
_ Hmm… _

  
  
He could be a little adventurous, maybe he’d enjoy the wilderness and see what was up. Claude went over to slowly make his way down the trail, carefully climbing down and gripping on his notebook. If all went wrong he DID have his pocket cell phone, but Claude was far more curious the more deeper he went into the forest as it was far deeper than he thought.

By the time he reached the end of the path, Claude was greeted with a vast blue lake that shimmered from the sunlight but what did surprise him though was, he saw someone there already.

It was a boy his age, clad in a white shirt and black shorts with his sneakers in his hand as he stood near the edge of the lake with his feet in the water. Upon hearing someone was there, the other had turned and Claude met eyes with perhaps some of the prettiest eyes he had seen in his life.

It wasn’t the color though but it was the way the boy seemed to stare at him that seemed to quickly read past Claude’s expressions.

But the sight in front of him made Claude’s hands suddenly clammy holding on to the notebook, even as the boy who did notice him had quickly began to leave before Claude could call out to him and leaving him alone with a dazed expression.

<strike> When the boy would soon grow up into the adult he wished to be, Claude would reflect on that day and realize one thing: he had fallen in love at first sight. </strike>

* * *

_ Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: Sunny _

_ Today I met you. I don’t know who ‘you’ is though because I didn’t ask for his name. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont you have like two fics youre writing  
absolutely  
why are you writing this you ask  
because i absolutely have no self control and will take this sweet destruction!
> 
> I basically wanted to write childhood claude so here it is (SHRUGS) I'm also not out to actually write angst since I already have that dimitribyleth one thats emotionally giving me pAIN so heres cute


	2. Let's spend the day

He was left in a daze ever since that day since he laid his eyes on that boy, enough so when Nadar had popped his head in to check on the absent minded boy and called him squirt Claude didn't even budge an inch.

But he couldn't help it though, all that was on his head was exactly who was that person? Would that person be there tomorrow..? Claude sighed as he rolled over in bed and shut his eyes. Maybe a good night's sleep would do him good but still he wondered what was the boy’s name.

Or if he really would be willing to talk to him.

* * *

The moment Claude had finished his breakfast the next day, he bolted out of the cabin and rushed outside with his backpack on him this time with shoes still untied. Maybe if he went early enough maybe that same boy would be there again, was what he thought as Claude made his way to the lake in the forest again.

There wasn’t a reason really why would someone be there so early in the morning and yet..

When he arrived at the lake, he found that same boy sitting at the side of the lake and with a fishing pole in front of him.

He really was there…!   
  


Shuffling over did Claude grin and stood right behind the boy, this time he would talk to him this time without the other guy running off! Hopefully though the guy didn’t run off because of his background though and plus he was pretty sure nobody in this town knew him directly, so Claude felt confident that he could talk up the other boy.

“I saw you yesterday. Hey are you fishing?”

He moved to sit down next to the other boy while Claude leaned over to see the boy directly, though he saw that the other had much longer eyelashes than he expected.

Pretty.

The other boy blinked owlishly but he nodded once as he pointed out to the fishing float bobbing in the water. Was there something about it though? Claude wasn’t too sure what to say before he saw the boy making small motions with his hands. What was he doing? 

“Um.. I don’t get it. Is there something going on?”

Claude watched quietly as the other boy blinked once more and instead began to tap his own throat gently. Was there something with his throat? He continued to stare in confusion before slowly Claude saw the way the boy’s hand motioned one movement that he saw someone in the community center do once.

Didn’t that motion mean 'name'?

Actually, didn’t that mean the other guy couldn’t talk at all?

Suddenly Claude almost felt embarrassed seeing the way the other boy was struggling to motion to him and instead dug into his backpack, showing the boy a spare notebook. “You can write in here! I’m not good at that thing you do, sign language right? I only saw some of that with someone else.”

He really didn’t mean to put the other on the spot but seeing the boy nod once, instead taking a pen in hand and slowly writing out a sentence made Claude feel a bit better. Yet the one thing Claude couldn’t help but notice how strangely endearing it was the handwriting was strangely cute in its own way.

‘My name is Byleth. I didn’t know how to talk to you yesterday. I asked dad and he told me to try to talk to people my age.’

Oh.

Oh that would make total sense then. Nobody would want to try to talk to some random stranger who probably didn’t understand circumstances, but it did make Claude a bit happy. Byleth really wanted to talk to him then since yesterday?

“I don’t mind though! You can teach me sign language too then! I don’t wanna make you keep writing on a notebook and all that.” Byleth nodded once in response and instead looked to Claude as he wrote down with the red pen, ‘Are you a local?’

A local?

“Na, I came here for summer vacation. Parents usually like to come here but this year I decided to tag along.” Claude wanted to avoid dealing with those classmates of his who had nothing better to do and to pick on a kid his height. It was annoying but he really didn’t have the time to deal with such things, especially since it didn’t change no matter what he did.

‘Me too. My dad took me here because his friends usually have a reunion here every year. He said I was old enough to come along.’

“Then how about we hang out then? I don’t know anyone my age around here and there’s a ton to explore apparently other than the lake. There’s even a cool little shop that has ice cream and little neat retro stuff!”   
  
Byleth stared at Claude for some time before he gave him a nod, closing the notebook and packing up the fishing gear as Claude stared in awe. Wait so did he want to go NOW? Huh, did Byleth like ice cream or something? 

Still Claude didn’t want to make Byleth wait as he reached out and took a hold of Byleth’s hand once he saw the other was done, grinning at the other boy. 

“Then let’s go! Oh yeah! My name’s Claude ah but if you need anything just tug on my arm okay?” 

Byleth nodded once before slowly Claude began to pull the other away from the lake and on to the main road, hands clasped together and the sun beating down on them.

* * *

Date: XX-XX-XXXX Weather: Sunny

Today I made a friend in this town! His name is Byleth but he’s pretty amazing! We both went exploring around the area and found large bugs! We also shared soda flavored popsicles and I taught him how to find animal tracks like dad taught me. I think we almost saw a few wild hawks and he was super impressed with me! 

I wanna try finding a deer for him though, apparently he’s never seen a wild deer up close before so I’ll show him some tricks!

* * *

“Ehhhh? It’s already this time?”

  
  
Claude propped himself from laying in the fields with Byleth, as Byleth was teaching him sign language for different name for the clouds they were looking at and slowly the color of the sky was turning into a mix of purple with oranges. Much like those funny fruit drinks Claude saw on tv before, except the sky was littered with stars like glitter.

He sighed as he looked to his bag where Claude was pretty sure his parents would be nagging at him for being out late, before looking to Byleth.

“Hey can we meet up again? Let’s play tomorrow too no actually… Let’s hang out the whole vacation then? The adults usually do other stuff so we kids can just have fun together!”

Byleth stared at him before nodding once and lifted his hand to motion a bit, in which Claude watched carefully this time to memorize. After all he was trying to increase his vocabulary already, so that the both of them could talk to each other with more ease and Byleth didn’t have to feel left out talking to him.

When Byleth finished motioning did he begin to write on the notebook, only pausing half way with his hand gripping on the pen, ‘That means, ‘Are we friends then’?”

Wha..?

“Of course we are! We’re friends now! We just met today but it was super fun hanging out! That’s why I want to hang out with you more and get better at sign language. So let’s hang out again tomorrow? Let’s meet at that shop at ten am everyday then!”

Byleth stared for a few moments before slowly his lips curled into a small smile, a sight that made Claude’s heart skip a bit but he pushed that strange feeling to the side. Instead he lifted his hand to show a pinky and grinned.

“Pinky promise?”

A nod from Byleth and slowly their pinkies were interlocked as Claude felt his smile grow on his face.

For once, he was actually looking forward to summer vacation.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear the next chapter will be longer  
i'm still recovering from writing a monster long fic so im working on smaller fics in small doses atm..
> 
> however i plan to focus on this and the Halloween one.
> 
> and yes byleth is mute in this fic.


End file.
